If You Play Your Cards Right
by dances.with.sunflowers
Summary: Reality can be so much better than a stupid fairytale. Sasu/Saku.


&the disclaimer is so applied, it's not even funny.

dedicated to: Sayonara Solitaire! for being PURE WIN.

check out her stories in my favs,  
"Pretty Boy Haven" and "Metropolis"

* * *

if you....

play your cards right.

by me. :D

-

-

"Sakura?"

A single pink eyebrow sluggishly rose up in response, desperately trying to raise the stubborn eyelid below.

Deep within the covers, all snuggled up warm and cozy, the absolute best Sakura could possibly do was slightly move her pink head and let out the most intelligent answer that she was presently capable of:

"Hmm?"

She grunted as she reluctantly felt the cold seep in where the warm body behind her had lifted itself up and leaned over her. Sakura hummed out a noise when she felt an arm around her waist and her husband's body hovering over her side.

Now with a more effective motive, she finally succeeded in opening her sleepy eyes. Her slender hand found his and she turned her head fully in his direction.

"Mmm, what is it, Sasuke?"

Some of his raven black hair tickled her cheek and his eyes looked rather awake. Especially considering how early it was.

"Do you think the baby will be a girl or a boy?"

Sakura had to resist the urge to chuckle as she softly looked into those eyes that were the _farthest_ thing from being cold. She reached her hand up to Sasuke's face and brushed a few strands of hair out of his eyes before gently replying,

"Well, we'll know in a couple of hours, won't we?" She quickly glanced at the clock and continued, "And how long have you been awake? You got in late last night; you need to sleep after missions like that. You should take better care of yourself, Sasuke."

Sasuke huffed in response. "You act like I'm falling apart at the ripe old age of twenty-four. Besides, I think you do a good enough job of taking care of me for the both of us."

The corner of his eyes lightly crinkled in amusement before he leaned in to kiss her on the cheek. Sakura felt him pause with his head buried in the crook of her neck, and she placed her cool hand on the base of his warm neck.

She never felt so _warm_, so loved as she did with Sasuke.

He nudged his head upwards to her ear and whispered with a suspicious amount of huskiness, "And many more to come," referring to the baby.

Sakura teasingly snorted at her currently over confident husband. "Only if you play your cards right."

His warm breath fanned over her face as he grunted and replied, "Oh, I _always _play my cards right, Sakura."

Sakura decided that someone should seriously consider making it illegal to look so delicious when being so darn arrogant. Without trying, he could make her so frustrated.

And make her swoon.

Light started peeking through the blinds and Sasuke promptly sighed. He turned back to her, his face still only inches from hers because he enjoyed his ability to make her blush _way_ too much. "Looks like we better get ready."

Sasuke climbed off her, and Sakura just dug deeper into the covers.

"Ughh, do we have to?" He heard her mumble something about how warm his side of the covers was.

"Yes, we have to. You need to get dressed for that appointment," Sasuke said as he shrugged on some pants.

Sakura looked over a particularly large pillow and cheekily replied (while enjoying the view), "Then be a gentleman and help your pregnant wife up!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes at her while continuing to look for a suitable shirt to wear.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, get over here!"

And not missing a beat,

"Okay,"

He was already across the room and indulging himself in a big kiss. Once he finally let her lips go, Sakura mock chided him, "You're a sneak. Taking advantage of your very delicate, very vulnerable wife in her great time of need. Shame."

Kissing her again, Sasuke didn't bother to respond.

"Pfft, Uchihas."

"You're included in that category, too, you know," he answered smugly. "Now, come on, get dressed."

Once Sasuke helped her up and handed her a towel, Sakura finally started to grudgingly shuffle towards the bathroom at an exaggerated, ridiculously slow pace.

She made a small "eek" as she felt a hand slap her bottom.

"C'mon, hurry it up."

"Oh, I'll only take a few minutes. And I know how excited you are, so go ahead and go downstairs." She smiled as she turned around. Sasuke was more eager than she would have guessed just to know if their baby was a boy or girl.

After pulling a shirt over his head, Sasuke looked at her. "No, it's fine. I'll wait for you."

Sakura smiled. "Okay. I'll be out in a bit, then."

-

-

-

An hour later, they would find out that they would have a boy.

-

-

-

-

-

-

And a girl.

* * *

a/n.  
SASUSAKU TWINS. bahaha.


End file.
